


Their Hungry Hearts

by fingalsanteater



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hungry hearts, all three so desperate and greedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Hungry Hearts

The way Jamie and Joey love Seth isn't selfless; it's not beautiful at all, but selfish and greedy.

They gorge themselves on scraps of his affection, their hungry hearts like hungry stomachs filled with dirt to ease the pangs. Any semblance of affection from Seth is decadent in comparison and they are so sick in love with him they don't even care that they're almost starving.  
  
Seth thinks of Jamie and Joey as his just as he thinks of everything in the WWE as his. He's made his mark on the whole of the company - he's the undisputed future, he's the face of the WWE, he's the champion no one will ever forget - and, as such, everything is his.  
  
But, the way Jamie and Joey belong to Seth is different. Because every time he didn't want them, they still came back and stood by his side, they still sacrificed their bodies for him.   

They were nothing in the beginning, just hired goons, and Seth doesn't know when that changed. He remembers the small, casual things sometimes - Joey's hand brushing away a wet lock of hair from his forehead and Jamie's hands lingering on his bare skin. He remembers the big things too, bruises and broken bones, but it's those little things, those gentle things that work their way through to Seth's heart.  
  
Seth's deceived those who've loved him before, so he knows that touch tells the truth, that a steel chair can be a shield between his reluctant heart and his future.

 He knows the truth of Jamie and Joey's love in the careless way they touch him and he basks in it, soaks it in.    
  
Because Seth is selfish and hungry too; he'll swallow down everything he's fed, every piece of praise, every compliment, every confession of admiration, and every casual and purposeful caress or touch. He'll binge on everyone's love of him, never satisfied, but sometimes so ashamed of his need that he pushes away, deprives himself because he feels he should be able to go without.  
  
Jamie and Joey could've allowed themselves to be pushed away so many times, they almost did, but it's not just business with them now. They stay for Seth, they keep coming back for Seth, and he's frightened and exhilarated by the depths of their love. In their eyes he's neither Judas nor Messiah, he's just Seth, and they know his cruelty and capriciousness and rightful sense of self-importance and embrace his everything.   
  
Seth belongs to them as much as they belong to him.  
  
It's not perfect, their give and take, because Seth takes more than he ever thinks to give, but Jamie and Joey know his selfishness too and never question denying him what he needs.  
  
Right now what he needs is Jamie's hand in his hair and Jamie's mouth on his. He's pulling Jamie towards him, he wants to taste him, and it doesn't matter how many times they've done this before, their kisses are always so soft and tentative at first. There is a deceptive sense of innocence to it, Joey thinks, because there's nothing innocent about the way either of them want each other. Jamie aches deeply for Seth the same as Joey does, and Seth rarely only soothes the very surface of their own need of him.  
  
The sight of Jamie's eyelids fluttering closed as he melts into Seth's kiss is why Joey likes to watch more often than not. They're both gorgeous, and he's torn between the desire to have them under his mouth and hands or to keep his eyes on them.  
  
He can't resist palming the hard bone of Seth's hip, though, as he watches. Joey runs his hand down the side of Seth's thigh and back up to his stomach where he can feel Seth's muscles flex as he minutely, instinctively thrusts his hips. Joey loves touching him, loves feeling his hard muscle tense under his hand as Seth kisses Jamie. He watches as their mouths finally open to each other and their tongues slide together, slick and sloppy.  
  
Jamie moans, his grip on Seth's hair tightens, and it's magnetic the way their hips roll and come together at the same time, hard cocks smearing slick against each other's belly.  
  
Seth's in the middle of Jamie and Joey, but Joey's propped himself up so he can watch, his cock occasionally rubbing against the small of Seth's back. Jamie's still kissing Seth, but lazy and distracted because his dark eyes are open and he's looking up at Joey looming over them. He pulls back and Seth makes a sound of protest.  
  
"Come here," says Jamie, tilting his head so Joey can kiss him. Joey doesn't think to ask why he'd stop kissing Seth for him because Jamie's slightly swollen lips are too enticing, so he just leans over and awkwardly meets Jamie's lips with his. Jamie's mouth is very wet, and Joey thrusts his tongue in to lick all the traces of Seth from him.  
  
Joey squeezes Seth's waist and slides his hand down over his hip again, then diagonally, scratching lightly through the hair at the base of Seth's cock with his nails. He wraps his fingers around it, too eager to feel Seth's hot flesh in his hand to tease. He does want to draw things out on occasion, to have Seth writhing in hazy, extended pleasure, but all three of them are always so desperate for each other that a slow and leisurely pace is rare.   
  
Seth gasps and swears softly, his mouth close to Joey's ear, as Joey thumbs over the head of Seth's cock, swiping at the wetness there to slick his palm. Jamie's cock bumps against Joey's fingers and he opens his fist, letting Jamie's cock slip into his hand next to Seth's. Joey's hand isn't quite big enough to fit both their cocks in his fist, but he tries anyway. They've forgone kissing and Jamie is panting into his mouth, gasping against his lips as Joey grips Jamie's and Seth's cocks together in his hand.  
  
"Fuck," says Seth again, drawing the word out as he exhales slowly. Shifting, Joey props himself on his elbow to get a better angle and watch the looks on their faces as they slide their cocks together in his fist. Seth's mouth is slack and wonderfully pink and Joey can't help but lean back in to steal a quick kiss. The quick kiss turns into something longer when Seth sucks Joey's bottom lip into his mouth.    
  
Jamie almost always comes first when they're with Seth. With just Joey, Jamie can still maintain some control even when Joey is fucking him senseless, but add Seth and Jamie's completely lost. He's fucking Joey's fist and sucking on Seth's neck as he comes, all hot and wet in Joey's hand and on Seth's cock.  
  
Joey lets the come fill his palm, then slicks his own cock up with it. Seth cants his leg slightly and Joey smears the rest of Jamie's come on the soft skin between Seth's thighs before thrusting in. His mouth is on Seth's shoulder blade and he fucks Seth's hard, thick thighs while Seth fucks his hand, their bodies moving together sinuously.  
  
Jamie has wrapped his hand around Seth's cock too, and Seth thrusts into both their fists as he comes with a cry. The muscles of his thighs tense and that's enough to send Joey over. He's panting wetly against Seth's spine as he recovers, softening cock still trapped between Seth's legs.  
  
Sometimes he thinks the quiet after sex is his favorite part, just the mingled sounds of their ragged breath and the rustle of their bodies against the hotel sheets. They're all three sated for once, and Joey enjoys it while lasts.


End file.
